Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{2}{18}-2\dfrac{3}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: Simplify each fraction. $= {10\dfrac{1}{9}} - {2\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {10\dfrac{2}{18}}-{2\dfrac{9}{18}}$ Convert ${10\dfrac{2}{18}}$ to ${9 + \dfrac{18}{18} + \dfrac{2}{18}}$ So the problem becomes: ${9\dfrac{20}{18}}-{2\dfrac{9}{18}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{20}{18}} - {2} - {\dfrac{9}{18}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {2} + {\dfrac{20}{18}} - {\dfrac{9}{18}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{20}{18}} - {\dfrac{9}{18}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{11}{18}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{11}{18}$